witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
A Few Good Talisman
A Few Good Talisman IST sterben 4. Folge der Hexen von East End und der 4. Folge Show Insgesamt. Synopsis Joanna's attorney prepares for her murder trial; Ingrid re-evaluates her relationship with Adam; Penelope seeks Freya's help in repairing the rift between Dash and Killian; Wendy tries to gather ingredients for a spell. Plot It's 1693 and Joanna is running and screaming after Ingrid and Freya. She finds her daughters burned corpses and starts to cry. Vidar appears and hugs her saying he is sorry, that the girls were reckless with their gifts, implying that he was the responsible for what happened. Joanna asks if he turned them in and he admits it saying that it had to be done to protect their secret. Joanna is furious. The wind begins to gather speed...she is enraged, she then uses her telekinesis to take his knife. Vidar runs but Joanna produces a telekinetic wave that throws him on the ground. Vidar pleads with her to spare him. She then proceeds to cut his ear off. Back in the Present Day, Ingrid and Freya states that it was really bad ass how she just cut off Vidar's ear and Joanna says their missing the point, that even when she lost everything, she didn't kill him. Wendy appears and ask if her sister is giving the "We don't Kill speech" and Freya says that she prefers to learn magic other than to hear moral lessons. Wendy then states that Joanna is only trying to teach them how to be responsible but that she on the other hand is the cool aunt and don't have to worry about that. She also tell the girls to use their magic anytime they want as far as they don't hurt anyone. Joanna tells them to only use it on emergency but Wendy ignores her and says that they should do magic for fun sometimes. Wendy then grabs a hose from the sink and makes it snow inside the house. Harrison then rings the bell and Joanna goes answer the door whilst the three of them dance. Both Joanna and Harrison stop by Principal Redmond's house to pick him up so they can go together to the courthouse where he'll give his deposition. Joanna says she really appreciates his help and he states that what they are trying to do with her is madness. Freya is at Dash's looking through the window and he hugs her saying that he likes her surprise morning visits. Freya than kisses him and sits on the bed. She asks him what was Elyse like, if Penelope and her got along. Freya thinks that Penelope hates her. Dash says that his mother doesn't hate Freya but she states that she also doesn't like her either. He says his mother may be hard to get to know but that eventually she'll love Freya, he also says she don't have to worry with his ex-fiance because Freya is much better than her. She says that she is not asking about Elyse because she feels insecure, but because she think it's weird that she was a huge part of Dash's life and he never talked about it, he states that all he wanted was to leave all that story behind and also that they should not have secrets to each other. Freya agrees and hugs him, and although she does not tell him the truth about her and Killian, her face implies that she hates lying to him. Barb is showing Ingrid and Hudson her ultrasound. Hudson comments that it looks like a blur and that offends Barb, he tries to fix his mistake and walk away. Then she states that this is all happening because of Ingrid who informs that in fact that happened because of positive thoughts not due to a fake spell they found on the internet. Barb is only happy that she is having a baby whatever the cause, she reveals to Ingrid that she and her husband would like her to be the baby's godmother which she gladly accepts. Back at Dash's house, Freya walks into the room where Penelope is looking at a portrait of Dash and Killian as kids. Freya says that they were really cute and Penelope states that they were really close back then. Freya states that sometimes that happened with brother and Penelope says that they both know a woman came between them. She remembers that Dash has finally told Freya about Elyse and says that she wanted him to be honest from the beginning because secrets are poison to a relationship. Freya informs that it was not that big of a deal and Penelope states that it was big enough to get between her sons. She asks Freya for help in an attempt to get both of them to make up. Freya agrees because she wants her future mother-in-law to finally like her. Back at the Bent Elbow Joanna is having a meal with her family and Harrison when Maura appears offended that Joanna can have a dinner like everything is normal when she watched her kill her husband and destroy her life. Joanna tries to explain that she didn't do that but Maura is exalted, so Wendy suggests that she calms down but she doesn't and informs that she wants Joanna in jail , Wendy tells her to shut up and she starts to choke, Harrison calls 911 and tell the Beauchamp family to go home. Harrison and Joanna went to check the crime scene and discuss about Wendy, they both agree that she has to be more careful because what she did does not help the case. She can feel the dark energy and use it to do a spell to figure it out what's the shifter's next move, she has a vision where Redmond is being stabbed by "her" at 8:30 pm and she plans to use him as bait to finally confront her enemy. Back at the bar Ingrid and Freya are talking about their powers ,that they did not know they could be so powerful. Adam appears to confirm the date with Ingrid in the afternoon and Freya states that she is really in love. Ingrid denies and gets worried about it because if it's true his life is in danger since someone she loves will die. Freya sees Killian and go after him to ask him to go have dinner in Fair Haven that night because his mother would like him and Dash to get along. He asks the reason his mother couldn't ask him herself and Freya states that she didn't know how to approach him so she agreed to try, he gets angry and asks if she belive he'd anything for her and she answer that she is only doing that because she is going to be his sister-in-law and she wants her husband and him to get along. He says he can't because he has a date and Freya gives up leaving. At the hospital Dash is attending Maura and he finds a weird substance under her tongue. Back at the Beauchamp house Wendy is looking for a Himalayan Stamped Crowd and she finds out there is a bug collector in town who has an sample. Freya walks in the room and asks help in order to get Killian and Dash together. Wendy says it's dangerous to mess with people's emotion so she helps Freya to do a spell in order to both attend the dinner. Wendy goes after Leo so she can get the butterfly. She calls his attention on her cat form and when he runs after the pet she turns into human and explain that she was going to shower when she noticed her cat was gone and when she went out to look for him she got locked out. He invites her into his house and lend her some clothes. He says she can stay until the syndicate arrive. Joanna and Harrison are at Redmond's house and they cooked him dinner. It's still soon when they finished so she asks him a cup of tea. She tells Harrison to leave because it will be dangerous and then she has the vision again stating that they are at the right place. At the library Adam prepared a surprise to Ingrid and set up a table with dinner in it. She finally realizes she loves him and breaks up in order to protect him. Meanwhile Freya does her spell and for a second it seemed to have worked, but then the picture fade away. Leo shows Wendy the butterfly she was looking for and says he has captured himself and it was an intense spiritual experience. She makes him drop wine on his shirt and he leaves the room to change.She seems sorry about stealing it but still walks to the door . He appears shirtless and ask is she is leaving without saying goodbye. She says she is terrible at goodbyes and better at hellos. She kisses him and they have sex. Harrison stayed on the house and he informs Joanna that he is going to look around to see what he can find. He finds the place Vidar has been staying and is knocked out. Freya arrives in Fair Heaven and walks in a room where Killian is playing piano. She says he is really good and ask who wrote the song, because she has heard somewhere, Killian says it's impossible since he wrote it, she praises him and they have a moment where they almost kiss but she says Dash is probably arriving. He gets up and leaves to get wine leaving Freya alone. She starts to play the same song Killian was playing when Dash arrives. They kiss and Killian walks in to watch them, he gets upset and leaves. Barb and Ingrid are walking and talking about Adam. Ingrid states that it's complicated when Barb starts to feel pain in her abdomen. Killian finds Freya and tells her he is leaving because he can't stand seeing her with Dash, that it hurts him too much. Dash walks in followed by his mother, she is really happy to see both at the same place but Killian says he has to leave. She is disappointed, and it gets worse when Dash tells he has to leave because the hospital needs him and he leaves Freya and his mother alone. Back at Richard's Joanna finds out Redmond is not on the kitchen and starts to look after him, finding him dead inside the closet. She thinks that she is too late and walks in the room finding the shifter discussed as Richard, he uses the doll to steal Joanna's powers and reveals to her that he is Vidar. Meanwhile Wendy Leaves Leo sleeping on the couch and steal his butterfly. Freya and Penelope have dinner while they talk about Killian. His mother states he is afraid of being happy and always runs away from love. Meanwhile Ingrid is at the hospital waiting for news about Barb's condition. Vidar places the doll on the table and takes the fireplace poker and burns Joanna's ear. Harrison stealthily approaches and grabs the doll and throws it on the fireplace, undoing the magic. Joanna gets her powers back and heals her wound. She then knocks Vidar on the floor, she takes the fireplace poker ans approaches him, Vidar then shifts back in to Redmond and begs for mercy but Joanna ignores this time and kills him, revealing that in the vision she was the killer and that Redmond was actually the shifter. She states that she will protect her family at any cost and that this is over. Vidar says it's just the beginning and that he wasn't the person who set her up. Joanna adamantly asks who the shifter is but Vidar dies before he can answer. Freya talks to Dash about his mother saying she actually likes her. Dash says he didn't like seeing Killian at his house but he thanks Freya for all the effort she made. At the hospital Wendy uses the butterfly to erase Maura's memory about seeing Joanna murder her husband. Ingrid is outside of the hospital crying because she feels guilty about what happened to Barb when Adam arrives and comforts her. She apologizes and he says it's ok then they kiss. She get a phone call saying that both Barb and the baby will be okay and she is happy. Ingrid happily tells Adam the good news. Adam's nose then starts to bleed and he collapses on to the pavement. Ingrid screams for help. Two paramedics try to revive him whilst Ingrid stands in the rain crying. Used Powers * Aerokinesis * Telekinesis * Cryokinesis * Channeling * Premonition * Healing * Aura Reading * Shapeshifting * Animalshifting Cast Main cast *Julia Ormond as Joanna Beauchamp *Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Freya Beauchamp *Rachel Boston as Ingrid Beauchamp *Mädchen Amick as Wendy Beauchamp *Eric Winter as Dash Gardiner *Daniel DiTomasso as Killian Gardiner Guest Stars *Jason George as Adam Noble *Freddie Prinze Jr. as Leo Wingate *Anthony Lemke as Harrison Welles *Matt Frewer as Vidar *Tom Lenk as Hudson Rafferty *Kellee Stewart as Barb *Gillian Barber as Maura Thatcher *Matty Finochio as Principle Redmond Soundtrack *"Sunlight" by Yuno *"Cancion De La Noche" by Matthew Perryman Jones Trivia *The episode title is a reference to a 1992 movie called "A Few Good Men ". *This episode marks the first appearance of Freddie Prinze Jr. He will reprise his role again in Unburied. *The promo for this episode features an alternative version of the Maura chocking scene. Freddy is also mentioned as "Guest star Freddy Prinze Jr". Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes